


Left and Right

by demonshide7



Category: VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: Implied NBin, M/M, Male to make relationship, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: Taekwoon listens to the VIXX leader. Wonshik tries to help.





	Left and Right

N looked at Leo and said, “You agreed to this.”

Leo glared at him.  He sighed and left the living room and entered his bedroom. 

Yeah, he did agree to this.  He just didn’t think it would be so… difficult… or so… painful.

Sanghyuk came into the room.  He left the door open and sat on Leo’s bed.  Leo was laying down in a fetal position facing the wall. 

“Hyung,” Hyuk began.  “Kenchana.  You know, I’m here if you need me.”

Leo nodded, but kept his eyes closed.

Hyuk sighed and left the room.

Leo bit at his lip and forced himself into oblivion.

“Hyung, dinner time!” Hongbin poked his head into the darkened room.

Leo lazily opened his eyes.

“Not hungry,” he said huskily.  “I’ll eat later.”

Hongbin slowly closed the door again.

Leo closed his eyes and forced himself back into the darkness, into sleep, into where he didn’t need to think.

Except he couldn’t.  The thoughts swirled around him.  The images replayed themselves over and over in his head.  He got up with an exasperated sigh and pulled on a dark voluminous hoodie.  Then he slipped into its paired dark sweat pants.

“Where are you going, hyung?” Hyuk asked, looking up from his bowl of ramen.

“Out,” Leo muttered.  “Need to clear my head or something.”

“Oh, let him go,” N said.  “Just eat.  He’s a grown man.  He should know how to take care of himself.”

Hongbin looked at the leader askance.

“Usually you’re the one that babies everyone, including him,” Hongbin said. 

Something clattered and Hongbin grunted.

Leo ignored it and stepped outside. 

Just as he was about to start walking down the hallway, Ken and Ravi made their way round the bend. 

“You’re leaving, hyung?” Ken asked, his arm around Ravi’s shoulders. 

Leo nodded. 

Ravi smiled in his direction.

Leo returned the smile.  Then he briskly walked past them and into the muggy night.  There was a cooling breeze.  He ended up at the gym first.  And he did his weights and his other routines.  Then he walked to his recording studio at the JellyFish building.  He stayed there trying to record some song, some music, something…

It was a study in frustration.  Nothing really made sense.  Every piece was discordant, as discordant as his feelings. 

He sighed heavily and closed the door, shutting down all the equipment.  Nothing was going to be done this night. 

He made his way back towards the apartment they all shared. 

Without even taking up some clothes to change into, he stepped out of his clothes and into a hot shower.  He towel dried his hair then sopped up some of the water from his body.  Then he wrapped the wet towel around his waist. 

He hoped that sleep would claim him.  It would be so… welcome.

Once in his room, he pulled out a long shirt and cotton pajama bottoms and dragged them over his body.  He used the wet towel again to sop up more moisture from his hair.  He shook his hair, knowing it was probably fluffy.  He sighed.  Ah, well.  At least it wasn’t so wet.  He dared not run a hair dryer. 

 

Carefully arranging the towel over the back of a chair, Taekwoon sat at the edge of his bed.  Another day.  Another long day.  Another…

“Hyung,” a whispered raspy voice sounded from his blankets.  “What took you so long?”

Taekwoon peered into the darkness.  The voice could only belong to their main rapper.

“Go to sleep, Shikkie,” he whispered back.

“’Kay.  You’ll sleep soon, right?” the other asked.

“Yeah,” he answered.  He slipped into the blankets and propped himself against the headboard. 

The other’s arms went immediately around his waist.  And a heavy head plopped itself on his leg.  Leo could feel Ravi’s breath against his stomach.  Leo sighed.  He closed his eyes and went to sleep with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

 

***

“Yes, I understand, N hyung, but seriously?!” Kim Wonshik argued with their leader.

Ken pouted and said, “I think you really need to consider, leader hyung.”

“Just because he stopped caring when he eats or what, it’s not like he’s…” N muttered.  However, he was worried.  Leo was indeed not taking care of himself.  He has grown skinnier.  He tried to smile for the fans and he did…sometimes.  But never like he did when he was always around Ravi.

“He’s been hanging by himself in the background more on our selcas,” Hongbin said.

“And I’m everything to him, now!” Hyuk crowed.  “So I keep him company sort of.  Just.  He doesn’t smile as much with me.”

N sighed.  “Fine!  But keep the interaction to a minimum!  I mean, seriously, Wonshik!  You guys were too obvious the last promotion!  You, especially!  Ken!  Maybe you should hang out with Leo, too!”

“You want me to be…like… their chaperone?” Ken asked.

“Just when they’re like doing stuff that requires them to be… well… close,” N decided.

N looked at the schedule in his hands and rubbed his temples.  There was that photoshoot they’ll have to do together.  Ken’s schedule conflicted.  None of the other members could be there as well.

N sighed.   “There is a scheduled photoshoot with the two of you…”

“Whoa!  I didn’t see that!!!!” Hyuk exclaimed.  “Dang, your LR fans are hella quick!”

Ravi went over to see what Hyuk was looking at. 

There it was in full color.  Leo smiling up at him and the next photo showed Leo encircling Ravi’s waist to pull him closer to the group.

“Aish!  This is what happens when I take my eyes off of you two!” N said.

Ravi giggled and smiled widely. 

Ken hit him lightly.  “Omigod, Ravi!” he said in a slightly higher pitched voice.  “You shouldn’t look like you were enjoying the attention too much.”

Ravi pouted at his Ken hyung. 

“You!” N rounded on the hapless Taekwoon who just came into the dorm from another bout of gym time.

The tablet was shoved in his face.

“This!  This is why I said…!” N was shouting.

Taekwoon frowned.

“Yeonah, let it go.  I just pulled him closer so he’d be in the camera frame,” Taekwoon said, tiredly.  “You know our fans.”

“That’s why!”

“I haven’t been next to him since gawd only knows, Yeonah,” Leo argued, growling at the leader.

“And because of that, you haven’t been taking care of yourself,” Wonshik frowned at Leo.  He could see the deep clavicle bones protruding from his chest.

“I’m just a little tired, that’s all,” Leo shrugged.  “Don’t worry, Shikkie.  I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll make sure I’ll be on the side.  Like next to Leo hyung,” Binnie smirked.  “We make such a fine couple together after all.  Me and my good looks and him with his dark brooding stare.  We’re the sexy couple.”

“I’m going to make you the Le Shin-I’m gotta kick you in the shins-set couple,” N muttered darkly under his breath, making Leo look up at him with a question on his otherwise placid face.

“Aniya, aniya,” N took back.  “I’m just talking to myself.  Anyway, everyone help these two “obvious couple” keep their hands to themselves, please!  Now shoo!  I have to check the schedules before we go to bed!  Remember, practice tomorrow early!  We still have music shows to do!”

 

***

Later at night, Wonshik crept up to his hyung’s room. 

 

“Hey, Leo hyung,” Wonshik started.

“Hmmm,” the other hummed.

“No matter what antics I get up to with Lee Jaehwannie hyung, remember, I’ll always come to you for this,” Wonshik whispered. 

Leo nodded in the darkness.

“So…” Wonshik continued, “you need to take better care of yourself, arasso?  Otherwise, LR can’t make a comeback.  You know N hyung is just trying to do what’s best for the group.  So outside of these walls, you and I are close friends and no more than that.  But in my heart, you know this.”

Leo nodded. 

“I know it, Shikkie.  Just that sometimes.  I get…” Leo sighed, allowing his unspoken words to just dangle.

“You don’t think I’m jealous of you always choosing Hyuk?” Ravi whined, pouting in the darkness.

“Because Yeonah won’t let me choose you,” Leo said.  “And I’m not allowed to choose Hongbin.  And he also said to leave Ken to be chosen by you.  So, who’s left?  Hyukkie.”

Ravi laughed.  That was the reason for always choosing Hyukkie?

“And I’m not even sure why I can’t choose Hongbin once in a while,” Leo stated grumpily.

“You’re not allowed to choose Hongbin if you’re so adamant about NOT choosing N hyung,” Ravi chuckled against Leo’s clavicles.  “And Binnie starts preening if he gets any attention from you, you know.  It irritates the leader.”

Leo sighed.  It was true.  N had always liked Hongbin.  And Hongbin preening, Leo thought, was just to rile N. 

Leo sighed deeply again.  “Then, to keep me reassured, Shikkie… Find me here and reassure me in the only way you know how.”

Ravi chuckled.  “That, I can do.”  He snuggled closer to his Haemzzi and kissed the softest lips he has ever kissed in his entire life.

 


End file.
